


To Submit

by EchoingInfinite



Series: Tighten the Ropes [1]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: M/M, but i'll tag it just to be safe, i think, involves oral on a gun, once again it's technically dub-con cause hamura is fucked up, ummm gunplay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: After Hamura is captured, Shioya wants some alone time with him.After all, torture is his specialty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razorflame45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorflame45/gifts).

> This is just pure filth. There is another chapter in the works. I'm just not sure when I'll get it finished xD
> 
> I've never wrote someone deepthroating a gun before but I tried. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always.
> 
> For Razorflame45, cause I know you've been a bit down lately. I hope this reads okay and cheers you up a bit <3

Shioya had been involved in a fair share of torture in his life.

He's tortured a lot of people. He's been tortured himself. Torture is a common thing in the Yakuza. When people are brought in, his methods normally change depending on the person. Some men he's tortured give in and cry at the first broken bone. Others hold out long enough for him to start ripping out fingernails. Some give up as soon as they see the first torture utensil.

The approach he takes is determined by the person he's dealing with.

His current victim is none other than Kyohei Hamura, captain of the Matsugane family. Yagami had tried his hand at interrogating Hamura, but he hadn't budged at all. He had been at it for twenty minutes and he hadn't learnt anything new about the Mole plaguing the city. Shioya decided to step in. He wanted to hear why so many of his men had to die, thanks to this fucker. He'd get it out of him. Somehow.

Yagami seemed unsure about leaving, saying it took so long to actually catch Hamura, he didn't want to run the risk of letting him slip through his fingers again.

Shioya told him not to worry. He wasn't going to let Hamura get away either. He needed to hear the truth from Hamura, too. He wasn't getting away from him.

Yagami eventually agreed, probably seeing how serious Shioya was being about it. He had often seen Shioya play the part of a fool, but he's actually really dangerous and a good enough match for Hamura, should he try anything.

So now, he's got the captain sitting in front of him, wrists cuffed together, his eyes focused on the ground.

He's been quiet for Shioya, too.

A few broken fingers, a beating at the hands of Shioya's men, a black eye, probably several broken ribs (courtesy of Shioya's men) and yet, he had not come clean about who the Mole was or the truth surrounding the Kyorei clan deaths.

From what he heard about this guy, he thought he'd have trouble shutting him up, but no. He refused to crumble even when he was undoubtedly in pain. He continued to take the pain.

Shioya had to admit, this bastard had balls. He can respect that, but it also just makes him want to break Hamura down even more.

Break him into pieces, make him feel even a fraction of the fear his boys felt when they got scooped up by him.

So his lack of a response was grinding on Shioya's nerves.

He reached out, roughly grabbing Hamura's throat, pushing back so the man was angled to look up at him.

Hamura smirked, "Is this really the best you can do?" 

Shioya tightened his grip on Hamura's throat, watching the man tense slightly, but still he smirks. Even when he's getting choked out, he still smirks. Shioya's grip tightens again, causing Hamura's breathing to cut off.

Hamura's eyes narrowed, locking with Shioya's. Shioya could see the glint of amusement in his eyes. Fucking guy is a real piece of work, he thought, but Shioya could feel his cock hardening. He gets excited when he's torturing people, it's true. It's one of the reasons why he's always so quick to say he will administer the torture. It's just something that's always happened. He enjoys torturing people, but he's never gotten hard like this over it before.

It's the sheer helplessness that he likes.

There's something so very honest about people who are terrified. They're quick to try to offer any deal they can, spill their guts or beg and cry. He's used to seeing people break quickly, which may explain why the mere image of Hamura right now is making him hard.

Helplessness is sexy, but someone being helpless and trying to show otherwise is even sexier.

Hamura glanced down, towards the growing hardness in Shioya's trousers. That amusement in his eyes seemed to gleam even brighter as he raised them to look at Shioya again, his lips tilting up in a smirk, "Getting hard over someone you hate, heh." His voice was strained, due to the pressure on his throat.

Fuck, he really thinks it's funny, doesn't he? Shioya can't say getting hard over a man he detests is one of his finest moments, but something about this smug bastard looking so beat and helpless is really doing it for him.

Conventional methods of torture hadn't worked.

Shioya was open to experimenting a little here.

The more he thought, Shioya knew he could kill two birds with one stone. His grip on Hamura's throat loosened slightly, the other man sucking in desperate breaths. Shioya didn't trust this bastard's mouth. Far too smart, and with sharp teeth that would probably bite.

Nah, Shioya wasn't putting his dick anywhere near that mouth.

He moved his hand towards Hamura's face, glancing at the red marks around the man's neck for a moment. Roughly, he gripped the man's chin, forcing his lower jaw open wide as his other hand reached into his pocket, quickly. Hamura's eyes tried to follow him, but Shioya's grip on his face was too tight for him to move.

Shioya moved fast, roughly forcing the barrel of the gun in his hand right into Hamura's open mouth. That prompted a response, Shioya grinned, seeing the brief widening of Hamura's eyes and hearing the muffled protest. Seemed like that took him by surprise. He forced Hamura's head back even further, the angle probably pretty uncomfortable.

“Careful, it’s loaded.” Shioya warned, advising Hamura against doing anything stupid like trying to push him back. As quick as that flash of surprise came, it was gone, Hamura’s eyes were now angry and challenging. When he was brought in by Yagami, he had a defeated look on his face. Still had a smart mouth but he looked like a pitiful creature, waiting to be put out of his misery.

Shioya’s happy to see that fire back.

Makes breaking him so much more worth it, after all.

"If you won't speak, I think there's another way to put that mouth of yours to good use." He jammed the gun deeper into Hamura's mouth, causing the man to choke. He would have turned away, if not for the grip Shioya had on his chin. Shioya saw the other man's fists clench and his grip on Hamura's chin tightened as he pressed in closer, close enough to whisper, "Don't try anything. Just be a good whore and suck." he pushed the gun again, putting an emphasis on the warning.

The look Hamura was giving him was nothing short of erotic.

Their faces inches apart, a loaded gun in his mouth, Shioya's finger just itching to pull the trigger, but Hamura glares at him like it's nothing, like death isn't staring him in the face. He'd sooner die here at Shioya's hand than expose the Mole and die for it. It would be poetic; to die at the hands of the guy he's been offing Shioya's men with. The Mole must be something special then, if Hamura still refuses to budge.

Hamura glanced away from him for a moment, then closed his eyes. 

He moaned.

To say Shioya short-circuited would be an understatement.

Somewhere in his head, a little red flag was waving. Shioya knew the shift was too sudden. He can’t let his guard down. But he sure as hell will enjoy the show. Heh, he’s that desperate, he’ll humiliate himself like this. Shioya could feel himself getting harder as Hamura began sucking the gun barrel like it was the finest dick he'd ever sucked, moaning lowly.

“Hey you’re pretty good at this.” Shioya started, “You someone’s bitch on the side?”

Hamura ignored him and continued on, running his tongue along the barrel a few times, curling around the top of the gun before taking it in fully again.

Shioya had a thought and he smirked, “Is it the Mole?”

There was a slight flinch but Hamura kept going, moving his mouth up and down the barrel of the gun. Shioya didn’t miss that flinch. “Knew there had to be a reason he kept an old freak like you around. Kinda makes me sad, knowing I couldn’t trust you to suck my dick.” He mocked.

He wasn’t really lying. The obscene display was pretty fucking nice. Having such a smug bastard like this was perfect jack off material. Hamura’s low moans, the slight pink on his cheeks, the saliva dripping down the side of his mouth. Fucking hell, Shioya wanted to reach down and jerk himself off but he refrained, thinking up more possibilities.

Maybe if he looked around he could find one of those ring gags. Fit it right into that skilled mouth, keep his mouth open, keep him quiet and ensure he couldn’t bite when Shioya wanted that blowjob.

He could already imagine the look on Hamura’s face when Shioya came, spilling into his mouth. Of course he’d make him swallow it. After he smeared some of it on his nice black shirt.

Maybe get rid of those cuffs, find some rope and wrap him up like a damn Christmas present. He could already imagine the rope burns on his chest, the bonds wrapped so tight, his nipples would get agitated and hard. Shioya may have dabbled in some shibari. Could be fun to put that knowledge to use.

Maybe blindfolds, or collars, or plugs, or stringing him up for all his men to see. Maybe even play with, if they wanted. Which they probably would. He's heard several of men say how much they'd like bringing him down a peg or two. The opportunity was never there, as he always had his fuck boys with him.

Oh yes, Shioya liked the sound of all of that.

There's so many things he wants to do to this guy.

Hamura would be humiliated.

Shioya would be hungry for more of his humiliation.

Shioya wanted to reach down and jack himself off, but he held off.

He yanked the gun out of Hamura's mouth, not caring if it knocked teeth. He saw the strings of saliva cut short as he pulled the gun back, the barrel of the gun wet. Hamura leaned back against the chair for a breather and started coughing. If Shioya were a nice man, he'd offer a drink of water.

But Shioya is not nice.

And Shioya also had a rising problem.


	2. Chapter 2

He stalked towards Hamura, roughly grabbing his arm and yanking him, forcing him to stand up. Clearly caught of guard, Hamura's balance was completely off, falling against Shioya who reached out and gripped Hamura's cock through his trousers. Hamura straightened up immediately, his teeth gritted and he proceeded to slam into Shioya's abdomen with his elbow, "The fuck you think-"

Shioya grabbed Hamura's face, clamping his mouth shut, "I like you better when you're quiet." and he pushed, sending Hamura crashing to the floor. When Hamura hit the ground, he pushed himself up and turned to the side, supporting himself with his elbow. Shioya stepped forward and kicked Hamura's legs apart.

Hamura stared up at him, eyes narrowed, anger clear as day in those irises. Shioya saw that flash of worry and he smirked, "After your show with the gun, I think I'd like your mouth on my dick."

Shioya reached for his belt with his free hand, undoing the buckle, letting the belt fall open, "But I know you'll bite."

Hamura snickered and straightened up slightly, "So you do actually have a brain.”

Shioya's lips tilted up a bit, a small smirk on his face. He can see how his mannerisms could cause other people to label him as an idiot, but that’s just fine with him. People tend to underestimate if they think their enemy is stupid and they usually stop laughing once they catch on to how smart and cruel he can actually be.

"Your idea of torture is pretty soft.” Hamura laughed, "I've been through worse."

Oh, Shioya didn't doubt that. Hamura couldn't have denied Shioya's statement on the Mole earlier, but he saw the way Hamura flinched. Seems like there's trouble in paradise and he wondered if he could exploit this to his advantage, "How often does he fuck you?" He asked outright, staring down at the man on the floor.

Hamura snorted, "You're really interested in knowing what the Mole does to me." he laughed. He's not even denying it. The Mole fucks him. He briefly wonders what else the Mole has done to him. Does he get turned on when he has Hamura on his knees? This guy has a smugness about him that makes Shioya want to grind him into the dirt. Does the Mole view him in the same way?

Is it fucked up to think he wants to erase all traces of the Mole? So all Hamura thinks of, knows and remembers when it comes to sex is this. The humiliation, the degradation, the pain.

It sounds fucked up. Sounds like he wants to possess and own him.

This fucker has got him good.

“The Mole must be hard up, if he’s using you to get off.” Shioya laughed. He’s aware of the hypocrisy. But the difference is, he wants to fuck Hamura as a means of degrading him. Assuming Hamura and the Mole have a good relationship, Shioya’s reasons for wanting Hamura would be different to the Mole’s.

But then, Shioya didn’t think there was any camaraderie between the two of them. Rather, Hamura was convenient.

The hypocrisy wasn’t lost on Hamura either as he laughed, “Weren’t you the guy shoving a gun down my throat and getting hard over it?”

Shioya wouldn’t deny it. Hell, couldn’t deny it. And he was still hard, standing over the man lying on the floor who levelled him with a gaze that said, ‘Do your worst.’ 

"Well, I don’t blame you. Just look at me." Hamura smirked.

Shioya smirked in return. Oh, he has looked. Looked at how pliant he can be when his mouth is nice and full, looked at how nicely he looks spread out right now, looked at how nonchalant he tries to be.

He isn’t stupid. He knows Hamura was being pliant to try and use it to his advantage. Shioya wasn’t about to fuss over that. He’ll take whatever Hamura is willing, or unwilling, to give.

Shioya stepped forward, right between Hamura's spread legs. The other man was watching him closely, like he knew what Shioya was going to do, but didn't know when or whether he should chance trying to slip away.

Quickly, Shioya lifted his leg and set his foot right down into Hamura's crotch, grinding down slightly cause the other man’s breath to cut short. He watched as Hamura clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, probably telling himself not to fight back. Out of fear or pride, Shioya wasn’t sure, but if that look on his face wasn’t downright perfect.

He pushed again, his foot coming down harder on Hamura’s crotch, “I said I couldn’t trust you to suck my dick.”

Hamura panted at the rough treatment, his face turning slightly pink.

"Doesn't mean I still can't use you to get off."


End file.
